


[Podfic of] Beauty and Family, by dollsome

by shiningartifact



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (far away but not that far away) future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Beauty and Family, by dollsome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [beauty and family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247363) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



Download Link (right-click and save): **[MP3](http://shiningartifact.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5BGlee%5D%20Beauty%20and%20Family.mp3)**

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). Brittany and Santana's relationship was always one of my favorite parts of Glee, and I loved this peek into their potential future. I love Brittany's voice in this - I could immediately hear everything she said in her very particular cadence. This was so much fun to do. It's always a great time when you get to read beautiful writing, and this was no exception.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
